


An Understanding

by Dellessa



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: The Hunter parked his car at the B & B that he would be staying in, the Victorian house towered over the street leaving much of it in shadow. Several other Victorian homes lined the street, each with it’s own distinct personality. Despite its fancy wrapping the neighborhood looked harmless, even placid. Kent made his way to the door and stepped inside.





	An Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [daydoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydoodles/pseuds/daydoodles) in the [OMGCP_Heartbreak_Fest_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/OMGCP_Heartbreak_Fest_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Characters/Pairings: Kent/literally anyone except Jack because I don't like endgame Pimms
> 
> Prompt Details: One of them is a vampire slayer, the other one is a vampire.
> 
> Additional Info: LISTEN I love vampires and blood and gore and shit so hit me with all that angst and death and undeath and FORBIDDEN LOVE and violence and fights and weapons. I'm not too picky about the details, as long as there's some sort of tension between Kent and whoever you ship him with...like, maybe Kent is the vampire that the other character is assigned to kill? (Or vice versa, I also don't care which one of them is the vampire and which one's the slayer.) Bonus points if you explain vampirism with some weird sci-fi backstory, though - I love scientific "explanations" for supernatural things.
> 
> Squicks: Seizures, rape/non-con, pedophilia, child abuse
> 
> Maximum Rating: Doesn't matter, do you my dude

The Hunter parked his car at the B & B that he would be staying in, the Victorian house towered over the street leaving much of it in shadow. Several other Victorian homes lined the street, each with it’s own distinct personality. Despite its fancy wrapping the neighborhood looked harmless, even placid. Kent made his way to the door and stepped inside. 

The interior was as rich as the exterior, the pallet jeweled tones. It was expected. The large man behind the counter, not as much. He was tall, dark haired, with dark brown eyes. Exactly Parse’s type. Kent wondered what he was doing in a little, middle of nowhere Midwest town like Big Walnut. Hell, Kent even wandered what he was doing here. It was not his normal hunting ground. 

“Um. Hi. I need to check in.” 

“Reservation for Parson, yes?” 

“Yes,” Kent said. “Should be for a week. Maybe longer depending on how things go.” He gave the guy behind the counter (what he hoped was) a dazzling smile. 

“Is good. No other people staying here next couple weeks. Very slow season.” 

“Oh, well it’s good I’m here then.” Kent gave him an easy smile. 

“Is very good.” The man agreed and handed Kent the keys to his room. “I show you up, yes?”

“Sure, man. Yes. You have a name?”

“Alexei. Is nice to meet,” he offered his hand. 

It was cool against Kent’s, but not like one of the undead monsters Kent killed. “Kent. Nice to meet you man. You own this place?”

“Yes, is owned by me and my family. We buy after leaving Russia. Is very nice town. Very small. Very welcoming.” He talked with his hands, making expansive gestures. He was always so animated and alive, always moving when he talked. “Is very good place for us.” Alexei gave him the brightest smile, and patted him on the back. 

“Oh, yeah. I bet,” Kent said. He followed Alexei up the spiral stairs up to the second floor. The hall was decorated in varying shades of blue. The room Kent was staying with ended up being the room at the very end of the hallway. Kent took in the room. It was a million times nicer that what he usually stayed in. 

“Is good?” 

“Very good.”

***

It was very good in some ways. Kent hung around close to the bed and breakfast, just getting a feel for the place. He was the only guest during that time, and Alexei we very friendly. They often ate lunch together, and Alexei told him about the local sights.

Sometimes he would stay for breakfast, and sometimes he would rise early and walk to the cafe at the end of the street. They had the most horrible coffee that left a lingering burnt taste in his mouth. He didn’t mind though. Alexei was pleasant enough company, and while the town was boring it was different enough to hold his attention. 

He considered calling Bob, or Alicia. He had even considered calling his own mother to let any of them know where he was. He couldn’t quite bring himself to dial the numbers. He could do this. He had been trained for it. He had to trust his training. 

He worried at a hand nail as he sat at the table. He bit at it until it bled, and then worried at the wound. He could not seem to help himself. He never could. 

Bob had called him reckless before he left, had begged him not to go. He had probably been right, but Kent had let his instinct lead him to this stupid little town.

There was a heaviness here, perhaps from the outbreak of murders. It had stopped months after it had started. The bodies all being left drained in the fields around the town. It was a hallmark sign. There was other things as well. Kent hand broken into the butcher's not long after he had arrived and searched through their records. Someone had been buying up cow's blood, but there was no name attached to any of the receipts. 

All the clues were adding up, and yet Kent still didn’t know where they were pointing to.

Kent found very little current evidence of vampire activity in Big Walnut. It was like the trail had run completely cold, and yet there was a niggling feeling that he was missing something. 

“You stay for breakfast this morning?” Alexei asked when he came down, just as he had for every day the last week. 

“How could I refuse? Your cooking is pretty fucking amazing?” Kent found himself smiling back at Alexei. 

Alexei made him a full spread. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and sausage. Yesterday had been biscuits and gravy. 

“This is always good. You going to eat?” 

“No, no. I had protein shake for breakfast. Am good. Also not best. You should try Bitty’s. Makes best stuff. So good. So I’m told.” Alexei shrugged and sat across from Kent. “You are having plans today?” 

“Not really, maybe jost kicking around town. See the sights.” 

Alexei snorted. “Not really any sights here. Is pretty boring. But may have brochure and map. Maybe help you find something? Maybe.”

Kent laughed loudly around a bite of eggs. “And yet you moved here?” 

Alexei gave him a big, expressive shrug and laughed loudly. “Got me.” He goes off to the living room and comes back with a handful of brochures. “Very good, yes?” 

Kent found himself smiling, as he usually did when he was near Alexei. “Maybe.” She shrugged. “Well. I’m headed out now. Thank you for the breakfast. I appreciate it.” 

He headed to out into town, hanging out in the library long enough to catch up on the local obits and crime news. The wifi was absolutely shit at the B&B. Nothing stood out though, which was frustrating in and of itself.

He used the rest of the day to explore the town. It was mostly generic looking, the downtown looking like the center of hundreds of other small towns, it looked like some generic movie set. The old brick buildings were charming, the eaves painted in greens, pinks and blues. Someone had painted murals on the exposed sides of the buildings. They were local scenes of bridges and farmlands. It was all terribly mundane and had Kent bored to tears. 

He kicked about town until dark, and headed off to the cafe that Alexei had suggested. 

The cafe was charming. It was a 1940’s lunch car converted into a larger diner. The chrome exterior gleamed faintly in the dim streetlight. The door swung open easily under Kent’s hand, tripping a bell. Kent’s mouth watered as he took in the rows of pies in the refrigerated case near the register. 

“Welcome,” the blond behind the counter said, and he was wiping down the counter. “How many tonight.” 

“Oh, just me.”

“Sure thing, honey. Just follow me.”

“Ah. Sure.” Kent squinted at him. All of his senses were pinging. If this wasn’t a vampire, well he didn’t know one. Finally. 

“You new in town?” 

“Um, yeah. I’m staying at Crest Rose. The B&B up on the hill.” 

“Oh, that’s nice. Alyosha is family. Did he send you here?” The little man chuckled, almost to himself. “You know how it is,” He leaned in, as if sharing a secret. “These days us small business owners need to stick together!” 

“He did,” Kent said. He took his seat. His fist clenched together hard enough to cut into his hand. 

“Oh, nice. Well, your waiter will be with you in a moment. Be sure to try the pie. It is divine.” 

“Sure.” Kent replied, holding back. 

He could not to let on that he knew, but it made the space between his shoulders itch when the man walked away. It was hard to stay still when every sense inside of him yelled to run. Run. Run. Run. His flight response seemed to be going on the fritz.

At the same time he felt vindicated. He had known, deep down, that this was the place. This was the place he would find Jack’s kill… 

...Jack... 

...As if summoned from Kent’s conscious it looked like Jack was coming across the diner towards him. For a moment Kent thought he was hallucinating. Did the monster glamour him? 

He knew the cadence of his step. The beat of his heart...only there was no heartbeat sounding to Kent’s acute hearing. There was nothing there. It was Jack’s achingly familiar face. The one he had thought he would never see in the flesh again. 

Jack. 

“You are dead.” Kent’s own heart wanted to stop from the shock, but it pushed him on. 

Jack froze. Shock rippled across his countenance “Kenny?” 

“No. You’re dead.” Kent pressed himself as far away from Jack as possible. “You are dead. I saw you fall.” 

“It’s not what you think. Please calm down. Please.” Jack held his hands out defensively. “Please. It’s really not want you are thinking.” 

Kent didn’t have his kit with him. No stakes. No knives. He had no way to defend himself. He felt like a trapped animal. He would have simply ran away, but Jack was blocking his path. He had seen when a vampire could do to the unarmed. “Get away from me.” He grabbed the closest thing to his hand, a butter knife, and knew it would do him little good at all.

“Kent. Stop. Fuck. Just stopped. It’s really me. You...things aren’t the way that we thought they were,” Jack said lowly. He inched closer. “Fuck! Bitty, I need a little help out here.”

“How could you---was it the little blond? Bitty? What the fuck kind of name is that.” He kicked out, and squealed when Jack grabbed for him. 

“Let go of me you bloodsucker!” 

“Bitty! GET OUT HERE! I need some help! Now! Damn it Kent. Stop it. And No. I’m with him, but he wasn’t strong enough to turn me. He tried. He’s too young. Fuck.” Jack sat down opposite from Kent. “It’s not what you think. They are people. Like us.” 

“They are nothing like me. You...you are monster inhabiting Jack’s body.” Jack finally got a good grip on his leg and pulled him out of the booth. He landed on his ass making a squealing noise. “Let go.” 

“No.” He tried to tighten his grip, but Kent kept fighting.“Just stop and listen for a moment. It’s me.” 

Kent kicked and struggled, finally wiggling free and scuttling back from Jack. He tried to scramble towards the door, but then the blond guy was there blocking the exit. 

Kent ran at him, but he was fast, and stronger than he he looked. He clocked Kent, sending him reeling back. Jack rushed at Kent, and grabbed the first thing he could grab, a tray from the counter behind him. He swung it at Kent. It connected squarely.

Kent’s knees buckled as he crashed against the checkerboard floor. 

“Oh, I hope we didn’t made a mess of things. Alexei won’t like this at all.” Kent heard Bitty say before everything went to black.

***

Alexei sat on the edge of the bed and watched Kent as he slowly woke up. “Is good you join us.”

Kent scrambled away. His heart beat wildly in his chest. “What---how---Alexei?” He shook his head in denial. “No. You can’t. Not you too.” His back pressed against corner of the room. His heart clenched in his chest. “W-what is going on?” He touched his cheekbone, and cried out in pain. His head throbbed. “What did you d-do to me?” 

Alexei hummed, and met Kent’s gaze. For the first time he noticed how Alexei’s eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. “Is not nice to pick on fledglings. You scare two of mine. Is not very nice, and I thought you were very nice man,” Alexei said, looking altogether disappointed. “I am so very disappointed in you, Kenyushka. So very, very disappointed. I thought we become good friends, yes?”

“I’m a vampire hunter, but you fucking knew that didn’t you? We can’t be friends. We can’t be anything.” 

Alexei snorted. “I know minute you walk in. I’m think he not seem so bad. Seems very sad and lost. Maybe I’m help. Maybe I’m fix things for him. Fix things like I fixed for Jack. So much happier. Found love of life. Love working in his little diner with Bitty. Is not bad life, I think.” He squinted at Kent. “I think you very unhappy though. Is shame.” 

“So what? You kill me know? You think that will make things better?” Kent trembled. He had faced death many times, and yet now it left him half-frozen and terrified. 

“I’m not think that a very good option. Is very hard though. This is our home. Has been for very long time. Jack and Bitty be very sad to leave. Other fledgelings not happy either. I’m not like that at all. Want my family to be happy. Maybe make you part of family too.” He reached out to touch Kent. His fingers gripped Kent’s jaw. “So very beautiful. What you think, Kenyushka? You want to live forever?” 

Kent shivered, and took a big gulp of air. “So, what...you keep me here or make me a monster like you are. Not a very good choice. You want to force me?” 

His grip on Kent’s chin tighten. “No, I’m never force you to do anything. Is not, how this works. You make choice. I turn you, or I kill you. Or maybe you just stay here until you die. Is all on you.” Alexei said succinctly. 

“Let me talk to Jack. Let me talk to him and then I will make my decision.”

“No. I won’t let you hurt him again. He’s not yours to hurt, Kenyushka.” Alexei scooted closer, “After you make your choice. You understand family, yes. Is very important to your kind. Is very important to my kind as well. We protect what is ours. I’m can’t let you see him if you don’t join our family as well. Am very sorry. Will leave before I’m do that.” 

“They will come looking for me,” Kent bit out. It was an outright lie, but it was worth a try. No one had known he was heading to this stupid little town. He had let himself fall off the grid. 

“I’m not think so. I’m think you are here on your own. So? What will it be Kent Parson? What choice do you make?” 

“You’ll let me talk to him?” Kent met Alexei’s eyes. “You promise?” He bit at his lip, worrying at it. It was a calculated risk. Alexei could be telling the truth. Or...the other possibility left Kent feeling ill.

“I’m promise.” 

“Can I think about it?” Kent asked.

Alexei laughed loudly. “You are stalling. No. No time to think over. You give me answer.” 

“It’s a big decision,” Kent snapped. “I can’t just...” He went pale at the look that Alexei leveled with him. 

“Yes. I’m think you can.” 

“F-fine.” Kent held out his arm, mindless of how it shook. Alexei didn’t take it though. He pulled Kent to him instead. Kent closed his eyes, feeling wet warmth trickle down his cheeks. He was going to fucking die. Vampires never told the truth. They are monsters that take, and take and---his breath caught in his breath as Alexei bit into his neck. It felt amazing. He clung to Alexei, unable to keep the whimper from leaving his lips. In the back of his mind panic bloomed. The vampire was going to drain him. The more blood Alexei drank the more the fear grew. He was going to die.

***

He hurt when he woke up. Hurt everywhere, but mostly it was his throat. It felt like a desert hand come to inhabit it. It was dry, and painful to swallow. “No,” he croaked. “No. What did I do.”

“Is fine, Kenyushka. Is fine. Drink and it will all be okay.” 

“Hurts,” he whimpered. His vision was blurry when he opened his eyes. “What happened.” 

“Shhh...need to drink zvyozdochka. Will all be okay. Not safe yet. Need to drink more.” 

Kent let the words flow around him, and the coppery taste fill his mouth. The hurt in his throat eased, and then he was so tired he could not hold on to wakefulness any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come reblog this work and view others from this fest [HERE](https://omgcpheartbreakfest.tumblr.com/) on the omgcpheartbreakfest tumblr page!


End file.
